


Can't Say Goodbye

by ncsupnatfan



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Despair, Family, Family Drama, Hurt, Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:14:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27225634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ncsupnatfan/pseuds/ncsupnatfan
Summary: Spoiler Alert: If you have not seen the last episode Drag Me Away (From You) I do reference back to it.  My thoughts on what happens when Sam and Dean get back to the bunker.  This is a short one shot.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	Can't Say Goodbye

**A/N: I hated the fight the brothers had at the end of the last episode, so I wrote a scene on what I think Sam will do when they got back to the bunker. I’m not sure what the writers will have in store for us. I hope you enjoy the short read. Comments would be great. NC**

* * *

* * *

* * *

The Impala pulled into the garage of the bunker and Sam barely gave it time to stop before he was out of the car, slamming the door hard as he stomped off. His anger was still boiling in him after Dean told him about Jack and why he didn’t tell him. He couldn’t believe he was that insensitive or believed he was that weak. All he could think about was his time with Jack just got shorter and he was not ready to tell him goodbye.

“Sam,” Dean called to him, but Sam kept on walking. “Sammy! C’mon man!” Dean ran and caught him just before he walked into the bunker. He grabbed his arm to stop his forward process and wasn’t expecting the hard right punch that followed when Sam turned on him. He lost his grip and stumbled backwards, falling hard on the cement floor. Dean watched Sam stalk away wondering if he would ever forgive him for keeping the secret.

Sam looked in the kitchen but didn’t see Jack, nor in the library. He headed down the hall where the bedrooms were located and stopped at Jack’s door. He drew in a deep breath before knocking softly and hearing a ‘come in’. Sam opened the door and let himself into Jack’s bedroom and found him sitting on his bed.

“Hi Sam, how was your trip?” Jack greeted him. “Is something wrong?” he asked when he sensed Sam’s uneasiness.

“Can we talk Jack?” Sam asked him.

“Of course, Sam.” Jack slid back on the bed and leaned against the headboard giving Sam room to sit on the bed.

Sam took a seat and looked down at his clenched hands and willed himself to relax. He looked up at Jack as he stared at him, waiting for him to talk.

“Jack, I know what’s going to happen,” Sam started almost afraid to say it out loud. “Dean finally told me.”

Jack looked down at the covers for a moment as he gathered his thoughts. 

“I didn’t want you or Dean to know. I know it would be too hard on you.”

“But we needed to know Jack so maybe we can find another way to take out Chuck and Amara where you don’t die.”

“There is no other way. Billie told me and she is Death now.”

“Why Jack? Why would you agree to do this when you know it will cost you your life?”

Jack looked at him for a moment before answering.

“I have to. I have to save this world, it’s the last one left. How many times have you or Dean sacrificed your lives to do the same? I’ve heard some of the stories. You have taught me what it means to be willing to do what must be done for the greater good. I’m the only one who can do this, so it all falls on my shoulders. I’m following in your footsteps.”

Sam clenched his jaw and pinched his lips together as he blinded away the tears in his eyes. What Jack was saying made sense. Dean and he had done the same thing over the years and would do it again if that’s what it took to save the world. He just could not accept that Jack was going to be the one to be sacrificed. He had had so little time with him. Time to teach him things he should know, be a Dad to him.

“It’s okay Sam. I’ve come to terms with it,” Jack said softly. “I know it has to be me. After I complete this final step, I’ll be able to stop God and Amara.”

“I just got you back,” Sam mumbled as he huffed out a breath and looked away wiping his eyes. “I don’t know if I can take losing you again.”

“I know it will be hard, but you have Dean and Castiel. You guys can support each other and help each other through this.”

“You know I’ve forgiven you for our Mom.”

“I know, but Dean hasn’t and maybe if I do this…He can forgive me too.”

“To hell with Dean, don’t do this for his forgiveness,” Sam snarled angrily. “Maybe there’s another way, I could talk to Billie…”

“Sam, it’s okay, really,” Jack assured him. “Billie said God would be coming back soon and I needed to be ready to fight him.”

“Jack, you are brave, strong, and caring person, and I’m proud to call you my son,” Sam told him as he moved closer so he could hug Jack tightly. He didn’t want to let him go but knew he had to. 

Jack returned the hug and let Sam hold him for as long as he needed. He could tell Sam needed this; it was his way of accepting what was going to happen to him. Now that Jack had his soul back, he felt the heartache deep down in his soul and wished things could be different. When Sam finally let go, Jack could see the tears and raw emotions he was fighting to control.

“I’ll let you get back to what you were doing.” Sam cleared his throat as he got up and tried to give Jack a reassuring smile before stepping from the room. He leaned against the door as his emotions ran out of control. He walked back toward his bedroom and saw Dean standing at the end of the hall looking at him. Sam didn’t say anything as he opened his bedroom door and stepped inside and closed it behind him. He was not in any mood to deal with Dean right now and wasn’t sure if he could forgive him for keeping him in the dark for this long. 

Sam went to his bed and dropped onto it and stretched out. He turned to his side and buried his head into his pillow to muffle the sounds of his sobs as he cried, letting his pent up emotions out. He didn’t know if he could take another loss of a family member. It was almost too much to bear for him, but he knew there wasn’t any other way to save the world. If only he could take Jack’s place, he would in a heartbeat. He would gladly give his life for Jack’s.

If only he could…

**The End**


End file.
